


All I Want For Christmas Is For You To Stop Singing (December 4)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just hitting the milestones here, keith and lance are gay, lance is not above twerking to mariah carey, my first unabashedly homosexual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Keith hates Christmas music, and Lance loves it. Will Lance ever manage to show Keith the light?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Klance fic! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I think it goes without saying, but the lyrics and the song "All I Want For Christmas Is You" belong to Mariah Carey, I did not create them and they are not my property. I don't intend to pass them off as mine.

“BABE NO! HOW COULD A PERSON SAY SOMETHING SO TERRIBLE?!” Lance cried, grabbing Keith’s shoulders and shaking him back and forth. “This is not the man I fell in love with.”

“Lance, it isn’t a big deal.”

“This changes everything…” Lance breathed, stepping away from Keith and staring at him, horror in his eyes.

“Lance.”

“How can any human…”

“LANCE. Why is me not liking Christmas music so distressing?” Keith asked, his arms folded and his voice deadpan. He was more than used to his boyfriend’s theatrics by now and though they could certainly be endearing, Keith was absolutely not going to encourage them. “It just gets repetitive. After you’ve heard Mariah Carey singing about love on Christmas for the hundredth time it starts to grate on the nerves.” Lance stared at Keith, still looking like a beaten puppy, but soon his eyes lit up, just a bit. 

“But Keith…” he started, a smile creeping onto his face.

“What are you doing? Stop that,” Keith ordered, trepidation starting to creep into his voice. 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas.” Lance started to head over to the castle’s ballroom, pulling Keith along with him.

“Babe, no,” Keith groaned, realizing just what he was in for. “No.”

“There is just one thing I need.” Lance slid down the stair railing, almost falling off. Keith ran after him, equal parts concerned and exasperated. “I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own,” he said, sliding his arms around Keith’s waist. 

“Lance…”

“More than you could ever know.”

“Lance.”

“Make my wish come truuuuuuuue!” Lance held the note, unabashedly off key, and let go of Keith, moving toward a curtain by the side of the stairway.

“What are you doing?” Keith demanded, trying to peer behind the curtain that he did not remember being there.

“All I want for Christmas…” Lance yanked aside the curtain, a cascade of dust raining down, and revealed an old piano. He slid down the seat, didn’t stop in time like he’d intended to do, fell off one end, got back up, and sat down. “Is……”

“When did the Alteans have pianos?!” Keith asked incredulously, in an attempt to distract Lance, but it became apparent that nothing would work. 

“Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!” Lance started banging out a clumsy semblance of the chords onto the piano, but soon abandoned that pursuit, deciding to opt for a dance number. He started walking toward Keith, swaying his hips as he belted Mariah Carey at the top of his lungs. Keith backed away, trying to figure out whether to roll his eyes or cringe at the fact that this was, in fact, his boyfriend. Lance seemed nonplussed that his boyfriend was backing away, and instead of advancing further, stopped, twerking to his own out-of tune singing. 

“If you’re trying to get me to like this song you’re failing!” But despite Keith’s objections, Lance simply shifted from a twerk to shaking his hips again, and Keith tried to steadfastly focus on the horrible singing and ignore how great his boyfriend’s butt looked. 

“OOohhh, I won’t ask for much this Christmas, I won’t even wish for snow,” Lance warbled off key, still shaking his hips at his boyfriend.

“Ooookay. We’re done here,” Keith declared, starting to walk out. 

“No, no babe!” Lance called. "Babe!" After a moment of consideration, Keith stopped and turned around, staring deep into his eyes before giving him a slight eyebrow raise. “Make my wish come true!” With an eye roll, Keith came forward, kissed Lance, and then left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him as he turned red. He didn’t exactly know how to deal with his boyfriend’s…Christmas spirit…but as much as Keith ignored it, and he’d never say this out loud, but he had to grudgingly admit that it did make him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my blog, kireii-yume.tumblr.com to request new fics and see what I blog about!


End file.
